The Atomic Betty Life
by tfdragon
Summary: Atomic Betty's life is going non-stop missions and adventure. How is Betty going to keep up with it all? There's vampires, more villans and also a new... boyfriend? What is Noah going to do about that?
1. Prologue

Blood... everywhere... No escape... All around... What was a girl like me to do? I heard a voice.

"No escape... blood everywhere... nothing to do... losing everything... no light... KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My ears couldn't believe anything because that was my voice talking! I growled though my mouth. Maximus was somehow was in front of me. That was were I wanted to feast upon first. I struck head on to him. I heard gasps behind me as I scratched onto Maximus's skin hard. Blood dropped from him quickly. Licking hard, my stomach was filled quickly with his blood. Strangely, my nose smelled a twinge of blood coming from somewhere. No. Wait. It was coming from everywhere. There was no end to it. It was maddening.

"BETTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snap out of it!" What was the cause of this? Oh...


	2. The Mission

Morning...

"Ahhhhh... The sweet smell of a new day. If only this were everyday... all the time... " I thought out loud. I walked out of my room ready for another day. Mom left for a vacation with Dad and left me with Grandma. As soon as I finished breakfast, my bracelet started beeping.

"Kid, I suggest you get that or you'll regret it."

"How? It's not like..." I started.

"I don't mean the mission you'll regret."

"Uh, oh... Gotta run, Grandma. See ya'!" I ran out of the kitchen. Who knows what kind of torture she was talking about. All I know is that I might lose my taste if I stick around. I hid in the bathroom and hit the button on my bracelet.

"Atomic Betty, reporting for duty, sir." I said.

"Atomic Betty. We need you to track down a strange new villain called Infecto. He seems to have left a path of what is now cats! The citizens of a planet called Gloohoo seem to have become fuzzy instead of sticky in there change. We need you to stop Infecto's changing ways. Quickly though." Admiral DeGill explained. I beamed up to the ship.

"Sparky, take us to the last known location of Infecto immediately."I ordered.

"Right, Chief. On it."Sparky yelled. We blasted out to a strange planet that seemed to be fluffy as a dog. We landed really hard on the planet due to no landing area.

"Where are we? This place is so... fuzzy. So dirty and full of fleas. Gross!!" Sparky complained. I heard meowing coming from everywhere. This place was full of cats and fuzz. This place seemed to have something wrong with it.

"Hello. Welcome to what's left of planet Zorfian. You must be the help we sent for. A Galactic Guardian, I presume."a voice said.

"Yes. Who are you? Show yourself." I said. A strange alien with four arms and three fingers came. Fuzz came out of it's ears and back.

"If you're going after Infecto, a word of advice: Stay away from Infecto's tongue." he explained wisely.

"Right. Good to know" I started walking through the fuzz plants.

"Hurry, young warrior. Save us!" I heard from behind.

"Hey, Chief! Wait up! What are we gonna do?" Sparky asked. I didn't answer.

"Captain? I detect strange yelling coming from that way." X-5 pointed to a small opening in the fuzz.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelling came from everywhere on all sides. Someone straight into me, head on.

"GAH! RUN! INFECTO'S COMING!" He yelled running away from us. Other people did the same and ran into the fuzz plants.

"Where's everyone going? Come on. All I wanted was a little fun. So what's the fun in running away from me? Hee, hee, ha! Hey, people!"Everyone stopped in their tracks, "It's Wet Willie time! Ha, ha!" They all went back to running.

"Their afraid of a Wet Willie? I'll show that no good cat what real power is."Sparky said angrily.

"Sparky, NO!" I yelled as we spun towards Infecto, trying to stop Sparky from confronting him.

"Tee, hee. More victims. Hee, hee!" Infecto whipped out his tongue. I felt something slither up my neck and face. This can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

This story shall be put on hold until further notice.

**Sorry! :) **

_You may want to see my profile for some updates._


End file.
